Tracer vs Carolina
Two futuristic, gun-wielding protagonists from popular franchises duke it out in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Battle Carolina was training in the crashed mother of invention, shooting several targets before punching another one. Suddenly, Church begins to flash. Church: Carolina, we got company! Suddenly, Tracer appears in front of them. Tracer:Hello there, could you mind telling me where I am? Carolina:...the mother of invention. Carolina saw a device in Tracer's hand. Carolina: What do you have in your hand? Tracer:Just intel I ended up getting from here. Carolina: Give it back. Tracer: Sorry, love, just important busine- Carolina then punched Tracer, sending her flying back a few feet, but Tracer put the intel away before smirking. Tracer: Ok, let's have a little dance. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Tracer blinked around carolina, avoiding all the shots that comes out of her plasma rifles. Church: Holy shit, she's fast! Carolina: YOU THINK?! Tracer blinked behind Carolina and kicked her a few feet away before shooting her pulse pistols at her, but Carolina managed to dodge the shots. When carolina threw a grenade, Tracer caught it and blinked in front of her before blinking away, causing the grenade to explode in her face, sending her several feet away, but Carolina managed to recover and land on her feet. Carolina: Church, activate the speed unit! Church: Got it! 50! Carolina kneed Tracer when she blinked behind her, then punched her several times before slamming her down, then kicked her into a crate. Tracer got out her plasma pistols and shot them at the same time Carolina shot her plasma rifles, causing all of their shots to collide before Carolina sped at Tracer and kicked her into the wall, only to be kneed when Tracer blinked into her, then blinked behind her and kicked her, sending her foward. Carolina managed to see Tracer blink towards her and clothesline her when she was coming, sending her flying into a group of boxes. Carolina: Same strategy gets old, kid. Church: Says the one who always pushes me to my limit. Carolina: Which I will NOT do in this situation. 40! Tracer got up and blinked behind Carolina before planting a pulse bomb on her and blinking away. Carolina: What the hell? Church popped up behind Carolina and looked at the pulse bomb. Church:...oh sh- the pulse bomb blew up, sending Carolina flying into a kick from Tracer, who then shot her with her plasma pistols several times before blinking at her and throwing her down. Carolina caused a small crater to form when she landed, but managed to get up and dodge as another pulse bomb was thrown down, exploding at least 7 feet away from her before Carolina ran behind cover as pistol shots rained down on her cover. 30! Carolina: Church, activate the healing unit Church: Wouldn't that leave you O- Carolina: JUST DO IT! Church started healing Carolina as she dodged Tracer several times when she attempted to blink before the healing completed. Carolina: Speed! Church: Right! Carolina then boosted into Tracer and sent both of them out of the mother of invention, eventually sending Tracer flying into a large piece of ice. Tracer: Ok then, guess I have no choice. 20! Tracer blinks towards Carolina, but is punched, sending her flying, but Tracer uses recall mid air and goes back to where she was before using her pistols to shoot Carolina in the leg, but the armor manages to block it. Tracer:...Well, that's not fair! Tracer manages to blink away from a kick from Carolina before shooting at her with her pistols, hitting her several times, but nothing major comes out of it. 10! Tracer tosses a pulse bomb down and shot it, causing a large explosion to happen. Tracer lands on the ground as a smoke cloud is present, only to suddenly get shot in the leg by a pistol shot. Tracer: What the?! Carolina was inside of a domed energy shield while reloading her pistol. Carolina: Good thinking, Church. Church: Thank you, I know that I am a genius. Carolina: I wouldn't go that far. Church: Well, what would you have me as? Carolina: Depends. Carolina then walked towards Tracer before Tracer blinked towards Carolina, only for Carolina to activate her speed boost and catch Tracer before shooting her in the head. K.O!!!! Carolina watched as Tracer's body slumped to the ground. Church:Damn, that was a bit much, wouldn't you say? Carolina: I suppose, but would I have any other choice? Church:...Good point. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CAROLINA!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5 Category:Gun Fights Category:Female fights Category:Overwatch vs. Red vs Blue themed One Minute Melees Category:Blizzard vs. Rooster Teeth themed One Minute Melees